saving
by holland0161
Summary: dick and Damian has gotten into a fight, but than Damian is kidnapped by his mother. read if you want to know how it ends
1. Chapter 1

Saving

Bruce and Tim are on a mission, and Dick has to stay home to babysit Damian. Damian has a fight with Dick. Dick and Damian are standing in the Batcave.

"Dick, I want to go on patrol, I'm not a child you can't make me to stay at home you're not my dad'' said Damian. '' your only just ten Damian and I'm doing this to protect you'' said Dick.

Damian looks angry at Dick and mumbled '' you don't have to protect me I don't want to end up as Jason'' Dick looks shocked at him and then angry and yells ''now you have to shut up'' he hits Damian in the face and says " I don't have to protect you, you know people wanted Jason! You Just came out of a biological accident and just came here and we had to accept that!

Damian looks shocked at Dick, he had tears in his eyes but he didn't want to let them fall. He didn't mean to so say it. he looks up to Dick and wanted to say sorry but he was interrupted by dick.

'' I don't know what to do with you, I wanted that you think before you do things. Sometimes I wished you never where here" said Dick with both hate and sadness and he walks away.

Damian sits there on the ground with tears in his eyes. He couldn't holt it anymore and let the tears fall out of his eyes. He was sitting alone in the Batcave and he was so sorry what he said about Jason. He had to make up with Dick.

But then Damian hears something out of the corner. He turns around and was shocked at what he saw.

**Upstairs with dick**

Dick was so angry at Damian, but at the same time he was sorry for what he said to Damian and the hit he gave. Sure, he was angry but Damian was only ten, and he never learned any kindness from Talia.

He wanted to talk to Damian but didn't know what to say. He wanted to know how Damian now was, so he looks on his phone and saw Damian standing and there was a league assassin right before him.

Dick was shocked and ran to an entrance to the Batcave but he finds out that everything is hacked and closed. He cursed and searched for one other entrance.

**Meanwhile in the Batcave **

Damian turns around and saw the assassin. He stands up and takes a fight pose and screams to the assassin '' what are you doing her''. The assassin ignores him and was running to damian. He was trying to hit on his vital points but damian blocks it.

damian`s trying to think what he wants. He was so in thought that he didn't saw the assassin coming to him and hit him on a few muscle points on his right arm and he`s arm`s going numb. Damian grunts and jumps backwards.

How was he going to defeat him was all Damian thought? He tries to hit the assassin but every time he`s blocking his attacks. The assassin hit another muscle point. At this moment the only thing I could do was standing on one leg the other one was limp and my right arm was also limp.

I looked at the assassin and he put a gas mask on and later he says ''damian it`s over''. He takes a sort of gas pump out of his back and throws it to damian.

Damian try`s to block the gas but it was too late he breathed to much already. Everything was going fuzzy.

He tries to fight the assassin but his body couldn't take it anymore and he collapsed on the ground. And the last thing he said was ''help'' and then everything was black.

**With dick**

Dick was running as fast as he could. He had a thought that Talia was behind this. He tries to hack back in the system. After 10 minutes it`s done and he goes in to the Batcave. He came running in and saw the assassin picking up an unconscious damian ''let him go'' screams Dick to the assassin. The assassin ignores him and runs out of the cave.

Dick runs after him but he`s too fast so he throws a chip at damian. The chip stays on damians cape. Dick saw at the end a helicopter where the assassin goes in with damian and they fly away.

Dick stood there, he takes out his communicator and communicate with batman and he says "batman we`ve got a problem''.

**Thanks for reading guys. It`s not perfect I know but this is my first story ever. By the way English is not my first langue so I don't know if it`s good so let please a comment behind and let me know what you think and if you have tips for me.**


	2. Chapter 2

Saving

**Hello guys, I'm back again with stories. Thank you for reading my stories.**

**With dick**

After Dick hat contacted Batman, Bruce and Tim came home as fast they could. Meanwhile Dick and Alfred were watching the securities camera`s, so they could see how the assassin came in in the first place, and they wanted to see if they could from witch league he came from.

Bruce and Tim came with the bat mobile in the Batcave. Batman jumps out and walks to Dick and says ''Dick tell me now what happened''. Dick looks at him and says ''Damian and I had a fight so I walked upstairs, than I saw the camera`s from the Batcave and there was a assassin who knocked out Damian. I couldn't come here first because he hacked in de system''.

Bruce walks to de bat computer and watched the tape. He heard than the fight between Dick and Damian, and he looks angry ad dick. ''Dick how…'' Alfred cut him off and says ''master Bruce we don't have time at the moment".

A sound was coming from the Bat computer. Dick, Bruce, Tim and Alfred run as fast as they could to the Bat computer.

The sound was a location from Damian. Tim looks at it and said sarcastically '' we don't have to go you know, he`s just having a happy family moment''. Dick looks angry at Tim and says '' how do you dare to say that he is your little brother. Tim looks away from dick and mumbled '' he`s a demon and not my brother, I didn`t choose for it''.

Dick was about to get very angry, but Bruce cuts him of and says '' Tim don't you ever say that again! And now we have to go as soon as possible''. Alfred nods at this and said with a sad voice ''yeah who knows what Talia did to him''.

They made plans and they putting on their suits.

**With Damian**

Damian`s eyes opens open a bit, he looks around and noticed he was in a dark room with a strange machine next to him. He tries to stand up but noticed soon that his hands are bond to the wall with chains.

He tried everything to become free but nothing works. He sits back to the wall, he was still a bit dizzy from that gas.

Suddenly he hears the door opening, and he saw his mother and Mad Hatter. He immediately look ups and screams "what are you planning mother?!'' Talia looks amused by her son and says "hello my son, it`s been a long time".

Damian looks angry at her and says '' what do you want mother?". Talia kneels down at Damians level and says " you don't have to ask gestions, in a few ours you don`t know it anymore''.

Damian looks confused at her and wonders what she was planning.

Talia nods at Mad and he looks to the machine and takes a headband out of it. Damian looks shocked.

Mad puts the headband on Damians head, it cost what time because Damian was Stribling. But finally it was on his head.

Mad was typing in the machine and then the headband was glowing, Damian`s mind was going fuzzy and he leans in the wall, where the chip was that dick threw and that send a signal to him.

Damian was fighting as he could feel that is was failing to be conscious. Before he falls unconscious he says with a soft and struggling voice '' y..y..you c…. ca..can`t do th… this''. When he said this his mind was going blank.

Talia was still at his Hight and tells him with a smirk '' I just did''.

**Thanks guys for reading my stories. I hope you like it, and I do my best to make it fun for you to read. Sorry if it takes longer the time before I place a new story. But I have long school days and do voluntary work. And English is not my first langue so I need a little more time for writing. So I hope you understand. **


	3. Chapter 3

Saving

**Hey guys, sorry it took longer to set it online. I didn't have much inspiration, but I found it and wrote this episode. I`ll be writing stories guys but I`m also busy with school. Thank you for following me and that you like my story, when I began with this, I didn't think that people would read this.**

**With Talia **

She and Mad were gone for a few hours, to let the machine do his thing. There were three hours over and they wanted to know how it now was with Damian.

They walked in to the room and they saw him sitting, he was leaning at the wall and he was staring at nothing. They walked up to him and kneeled before him. His eyes were dull, his mouth hung open and he was drooling.

They put the headband off his head and watched him. But he did nothing. ''this is good'' thought Talia.

'' Mad what am I supposed to do?" says Talia. '' in the hours he was here, he listened to your voice only with a special sound in it, so he reacts on your commands'' said Mad.

Talia grins and she said "Damian would you be so kind enough to stand up" without argument Damian stands up, when he stood and when he stood, he sank a little.

Talia asked him '' do you know who you are?''. Damian answers without any emotion '' yes, I`m Damian All Ghoul Wayne''. '' do you know who I am?''. Damian looks at her and said '' yes, you`re my mother''.

Talia looks at him and says ", you`re Damian All Ghoul and I'm your boss. You're a loyal soldier in the league of assassins who follows al my commands. And you address me with miss, understood?''

Damian took a little time to make sure he heard everything and said "yes miss, I understand everything perfectly''. ''that's good to hear'' she said proudly.

''Damian listing very good at me'' said Talia.'' If you`re father comes here and your so-called brothers you do not believe what he says and you only do what I tell you to do, understand?''. Damian respond immediately '' yes, miss in understand it''.

Then a soldier walks in and stand behind Talia.

''I was waiting for you'' she said. The soldier bows down and said his excuses.

''look Damian, this soldier is also going to train you, so you'll listen to him to, do you understand Damian''. '' yes, miss I`ll listen to him'' said Damian.

Talia looks amused to him and then to the soldier. '' soldier put off your cape and represent yourself to him'' she said this with a laugh.

The soldier takes his cape off and looks at Damian, he had regret in his eyes. Luckily Talia didn't saw it. '' hello Damian, I'm going to train you. and my name is Jason, Jason Todd''

Talia looks at her son if he recognized him, but he looks just straight forward without any recognition. And she smiles at him.

''now we`re going to train, you`ll like that don`t you Damian?". Damian respond without emotion" yes miss I would love that.

They walk to the training room, to train Damian again to be a killer.

Jason walk behind them and thinks '' why must she take you, I'm going to protect you''

**With batman**

They jumped out of the plane and landed on the mountain where Talia keeps Damian. They ran to high rocks so they could discuss what they were going to do.

''Alright there are seven soldiers, so what's the plan bats?'' Asks Tim. Bruce looks at the situation and thinks about it.

''alright boys this is the plan. Nightwing you`re going to the right and take those two, Red Robin you`re going the left and takes those two. I'll take those three by the door. If your done you come straight to the door. Boy`s this must be very quiet or were going to die, and Damian Is in more danger than'' says batman.

''Alright, but batman what do you think she did with Damian'' asks Dick. ''I don't know what she would do to her own son, but in the hope of Damian I hope nothing to bad'' says Batman.

Tim looks with a smirk to Dick and says '' nightwing don't forget he`s our demon spawn, he`ll will not give up without a fight''. Dick looks at Tim with a grateful look.

''Boys I have to tell you something very big'' said Batman very seriously. The boys look at their dad and wait for what he had to tell them.

'' you know when Jason was gone a couple of months ago, he was undercover by Talia as soldier. He was on a mission to regain information about the league, so when you thought he was dead it wasn't'' batman said.

Tim and Dick look very mad at him. '' why did you didn't you tell us this sooner, and why did you send him'' says Dick very pissed.

''Nightwing it was a mission and he chose this without me. I tried to stop him, but he wouldn't listen. And I didn't tell you guy`s because I wouldn't want you to be worried. But we can do nothing about It now. Were going in'' said batman.

Tim looks at him his brother ''alright but when this is over were going to talk about it'' said Tim.

They were going in position and they take out their targets. When they were done, they were going to the door where batman was waiting.

''ok, we`re going in on my mark, we going to search for Damian, understand?'' said batman

Both of the boys said yes.

They opened the door on batman sign, but when the door opens there were soldiers everywhere. Batman, Nightwing and Red Robin where shoot with anesthetic arrows. They fall onto the ground. Tim was the only one that wasn't passed out, and said with his last second of conscious '' sorry Damian''


	4. Chapter 4

Saving

**Sorry it took so long for a new episode; with all the coronavirus I just got a lot on my head. I hope you and your family all are healthy. So, I hope to distract a little from all the chaos so I wrote a longer story, I hope you like it.**

**With bat family **

Tim opens his eyes and looks with blurry eyes around the room. He has a big headage but that doesn't matter when he realized that he was captured by Talia. He looks around and next to his right was Bruce and next to Bruce was dick.

They both were waking up. Tim noticed that their mask missed. ''they must took them off'' thinks Tim.

There was grunting from Bruce and Dick. Dick opens his eyes and looks around '' are you both okay''' asked Dick.

''Except for the headage than yes'' says Tim. ''I'm okay, we need to find away from this or it will end bad'' said Bruce.

They tried to come lose, the only thing around them were ropes. ''it's too easy'' thought Bruce.

But then there was someone coming. ''stop now and do nothing reckless'' whispers Bruce.

Both boys stop immediately and waited for the person coming.

**With Talia**

Damian was training with Jason for almost three ours now. Damian was sweating from too much pressure; he needs a lot to think but his mind was blank and all that he did was out if instinct.

In the beginning from the training did Talia the headband on Damian's head. She did this so if she ordered him something he would react immediately. Because of this it's was too much pressure on his mind and he was becoming exhausted but his body did not stop because that was not the order.

Jason was training with Damian; he was seeing that Damian couldn't handle the pressure on his hand. They were training for three ours and he was exhausted, and normally Damian could train more ours and even than was he exhausted like now.

Talia looks at all of it and liked it how Damian could listen to his own body and only listen to her.

''Talia, I don't want to be rude and stop the progress on Damian, but he`s becoming exhausted and could collapse'' said Jason. He tried not to sound worried.

Talia looks at him and said ''we don't stop and if he couldn't handle it, he was not the good son that I deserve, and I can always clone another one''.

''as you wish Talia'' says Jason. ''how could you say that about your own son, just wait baby bird when Bruce is here, I'm going to get you out, just hang in there'' thought Jason.

On that moment one of the soldiers runs into the room and said '' miss, we captured Batman, nightwing and red robin'''

''Damian stop with fighting and stand still'' Damian stands still immediately and waited for an order. ''Damian and Jason follow me, where going the visit the family'' she said with an evil smile.

**With the bat Family **

When they hurt footsteps, they stopped immediately. Who was coming through the door was Talia, Damian and Jason.

''my my what have we here, isn't it nice a family Reunion, its good to see you beloved you look good without your mask'' she said with an evil grin.

''Talia let us go and give us Damian and Jason'' says Bruce getting angry.

Talia faked a shock expression and said '' oh my, we`ve got a little problem I don't think Damian wants to go with you'' says Talia. She puts a hand on her chin and looks with a grin at Damian and says '' don't we Damian?''. Damian says with no emotion '' no miss''.

Dick looks closely at Damian and saw that his eyes were blank ''what did you do to him ''screams Dick. ''what do you mean dick?'' asked Bruce. ''look at his eyes they are blank'' said Dick.

''you saw that good, you did take the time to figure that out'' said Talia.

Meanwhile Jason and Tim were discussing a plan, they could read each other lips. The Plan was to distract Talia so that Jason could behind Talia and take her out, so the bat family could get out the ropes and take Damian.

'' Wow look Damian is so much drooling he looks like a big baby'' Tim laughs hard '' Talia I just see where he got that look, your just got the same ugly face'' laughed Tim.

Dick and Bruce looked shocked at Tim, but then Dick laughs too.

''you little...'' said Talia when she was suddenly taken from behind and throw in the wall.

''so, took you long enough'' says Tim to Jason when the bat family cut the ropes. '' welcome back to family Jason'' says Bruce.

They rushed to Damian who stood there all the time, just looking forward.

''Dami, I'm so sorry for early, are you okay? can you hear me?'' said a worried dick '' he can`t here you'' says a worried Jason

''explain, now!'' said Bruce '' I... I don't know exactly, I now he`s got that headband, and he only respond to Talia'' stuttered Jason. He was scarred for Damian.

Tim waves a hand for hand for Damian hand to search for any recognition but there was none. Suddenly Damian moves his hand into in pocket and takes a knife.

They all looked stunned ''you said he only respond to Talia'' said Tim while he looked at Jason. ''he does that so that mean'' says Jason worried. He looks really fast where Talia was and se stood there with the controller in her hand.

''attack them Damian'' says Talia with pure hatred.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hallo, I`m sorry it took long before i posted something. I've writhen something more, so i hope you like it. i hope everyone is save from covid-19 .**

After Talia said that Damian immediately attacked.

''stop that Damian'' screamed Dick. Damian runs at Dick and tries to hit him.

Talia knows that Damian can't defeat them all, so she send a few assassins at Tim, Jason and Bruce.

Damian swung his sword at Dick's head. Dick ducks and tries take the hands from Damian. ''Damian snap out of it dammit.'' Damian kick him and takes his hands out of the hands op dick. Damian hits and kick Dick all over him. Dick tries to block the kicks but it's getting really hard. ''Come on Damian, I don't want to fight you.'' he looks at his face to look for any recognition, but there`s none.

Dick look behind him and saw Bruce, Tim and Jason fight the assassins but he saw that they were getting exhausted. Jason and Dick had a eye moment and suddenly jasson yelled ''Dick look out!''

Dick turn arount and Damian slit his sword at Dick and it slashed on his leg. It was not deep but it hurt a lot so he falls on the ground.

The other boys were overpowered by the assassins and they were slurred against the wall next to each other.

''now that's was fun, but do you want to guess what more funnier'' laughs Talia. ''I hope that the joke is that you are going to kill yourself'' screams Tim. Jason looked shocked at Tim his outburst but he was also proud to see that his brother could protect himself.

''you little brad, but no I had a idea to just threw you off the mountain. But how funny would it be if Damian kills you slowly'' said Talia. ''don't you dare Talia! He is not a killer like you he is my son'' screams Bruce.

''yes he Is my beloved, but he is also my son and he is a killer. And the funniest thing is, if he gets ever control about himself, he will remember some thing of this'' Talia grins at him.

''how do you dare to do that at your son, he will be traumatized. He is just a ten year old boy!'' screams Dick. '' I don't care, its not that he is control, so why would I care''

All the boys looks angry at her, they knew that Damian grown up here but that he never killed someone. They knew he wouldn't want that and Damian was scarred to be a killer.

''now Damian you like to kill them don't you?'' asks Talia. ''yes miss, give me the signal and I will kill them'' said Damian. ''that's good to hear my son, but I want them to hurt slowly. Take you sort and cut them on the chest, but not that they will die'' said Talia while she was grinning.

Damian walks at Jason then to Tim than Bruce and he cut them on the chest. He walks up to dick and looks in the eyes of Dick.

Dick looks in his eyes and hoped he was snapping out of Talia's control. But he saw only dulled eyes. He threw his sword in the air and wanted to cut but then something changed. He look again at dick and some recognition came in his eyes. Dick saw it and said ''hey buddy, you're here with us?'' Damian looks confused at Dick. For dick it looks like he gained some control but he didn't know what he was doing.

Talia saw the eyes from Damian regain something and ask ''Damian cut him!''

Damian looked at his hands confused and I took long before he looked at dick again.

**With Damian **

He stood against his family and cut them before him. He heard his family screaming as he cut but he didn't know it was his family, actually he didn't think at all.

He stood before Dick and looks him in the eyes, he wanted to cut them but them he remembered something, he didn't know what is was.

''who are you?'' asks Damien in his mind ''wait, your dick and Jason, Tim and dad''

''what am I doing here, and why do they look at me like that'' he remembered more, he remembered the fight with Dick and he feels quality. The more he remembered the more his head hurt.

He heard his mother comment to cut him, but he didn't want to cut his family.

Damian was scarred he didn't want to be a killer a murderer. But also a part of his mind wanted to obey, and he didn't know why.

**Outside Damian**

''stupid Boy, cut him!'' screams at him. Damian raised his sword at dick ''Wait!'' screams Jason. Damian stopped in mid air and looks confused at Jason. '' I saw that you rememberd, Damian you have to fight Talia.'' '' I know you can do it buddy'' says Dick. '' come on Damian'' said Tim. '' you can do this son''

Damian looks at them, he understood what they were saying, but his mind couldn't do what he wanted him to do. ''you shut up, Damian come here!'' screams Talia. Damian didn't want that but his body moved on his own, he was so scarred and wanted to go away.

''Damian I'm sad that the mind control can't control you, I have…'' said Talia before she was interrupt from one of here assassins. '' miss we have to go, the mountain has a avalanche'' Talia looked at him and then at the bat family and suddenly she got a idea. '' grap everything whats importend and I will handle those losers and come after you'' said Talia.

The boys looked shock, if there was an avalanche they had to get Damian and get the hell out of here.

'' I can't take you with me and I can't take Damian, but I promise you will die happy as a family'' said Talia with a evil tone. '' first to get you gone'' she looked at Damian.

''leave my son alone and get the hell away from my family'' screams Bruce. '' sorry beloved but I want so badly to you all to be death''

Damian looks confused around him, he saw what happened around him, but his mind wouldn't do something. He didn't get the whole situation. He looks at his family but they were busy with Talia.

''Damian, my beloved son. It was nice this time but unfortunately you have to die. So I comment you to take your pocket knife and cut it in your stomach'' said Talia with no emotion.

Damian took his knife, he didn't want to do it but his body mover. He placed it on his stomach. He looks at Dick.

Dick looks shocked at Damian and he saw how frightened Damian was. He wanted to speak but then he heard the sound he wouldn't want to hear.

Damian had stuck the knife in his stomach, and there was a lot of blood coming out of it. Damian looked shocked, but then his was became emotionless and he falls to the ground.

''DAMIAN!'' screams Jason and Tim.

''that was quick, I'm so happy he's gone, I can always clone him''

Then the whole building was shanking and Talia runs away.

The boys stood up, because the assassins let them go and run out of the room.

Dick runs to Damian side and turn him around. There was so much blood, he took the knife out and put a cloth against the wound. Damian grunt when there's pressure on his wound but he wouldn't wake up.

Jason rune to Dick and Damian, he feels if Damian has a pulse. He signs from relieve when he feels a strong pulse.

''we have to get out of here and fast'' said Bruce. '' I know but we don't have nowhere to go'' said Tim.

Suddenly the ground falls under them and they fall outside.


End file.
